


Puppy eyes

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: Flash Sale Sep 2018 [5]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Femdom, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: The summer heat has hit everyone hard, humans and animals alike. Thermite isn't one to leave an animal to suffer and so brings it home to you. You're not too pleased.





	Puppy eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Puppy eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972241) by [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian)



As the summer heat blazes away outside, you’re glad to be shut away in your air-conditioned office. Jordan doesn’t seem to agree if his presence outside with the deck furniture and varnish is any indication. You’re not too bothered by his itchy fingers; in fact, as long as he’s happy messing about outside, you’re not going to spoil his fun. Although…

“ _FBI, open the door!_ ”

A humiliating yelp escapes your lips as you jump at the shout, the quick opening of the door startling you badly as well. Adrenaline turns to irritation and then into exasperated affection when you see that it’s just Jordan up to his usual antics.

“What on earth-?”

Instead of apologising, he just lifts the filthy bundle of fur in his arms and grins at you, “I found a dog outside, baby! Isn’t he cute?”

Cute is a word. Filthy is also a word. You eye the small dog warily, noting that it looked like a shaggy version of Dorothy’s Toto. Its eyes are dark and soft, cute puppy eyes that are mirrored by your lover who wobbles his lip at you. “Can we keep it?”

Rubbing your forehead, you stare incredulously at both man and dog. How he went out to varnish deck furniture and came back with a stray dog is beyond you.

After a moment, you shake your head at his request. With his job and your own busy shifts, there’s no way you could responsibly care for a dog and keep it happy. Both of you just aren’t home enough. Jordan pouts at that, drooping and the dog follows suit. Oh, it’s truly adorable, but you just can’t. You’ll have to take it to the shelter tomorrow after giving it a decent wash. There’s no way that it’s going to track dirt and who knows what into your clean house.

Jordan perks up, nodding and spiriting the dog away to the bathroom. Maybe you’ll fall in love with it after caring for it a little more? Either way, he watches you pour some scentless, colourless body shampoo and vinegar into a little bucket, mixing it with water. He helps you wash the dog, teasing out the snares and watching the brown dirt swirl down the drain. Turns out the dog is actually white and brown and not entirely brown.

With the dog clean and fed and tired, you lie it on a cushion in your living room to let it rest. It doesn’t stir much beyond licking your hand and burrowing into the soft material. You do have to admit it’s quite a cute little thing, but…

All of a sudden, you’re distracted by Jordan petting the dog’s head and the unsightly state of his bandages. Aghast at how they’re so damp that they’re sluicing off his hands, you grab him by the back of his shirt and manhandle him into the still damp bathroom to clean his hands up. He apologises between light slaps on the head, grinning at you unrepentantly even as you unwind the ruined cotton.

They’re slightly prickly with bits of wood and varnish and you tut at him even as you clean them with alcohol and reapply aloe gel to healed areas and burn cream to the still healing skin. He whines when you wind the bandages on securely, not even leaving his fingers bare. You know he hates it but they’re still healing too and need the cream. Knowing him, if you leave them uncovered he’d wipe the cream off sooner rather than later.

With that attended to, you check on the dog – the puppy, really - and see that it’s still sleeping. Excellent. With a sharp look and a jerk of your head, Jordan follows you to your office. In there, you unbutton his pants and bend him over. He groans quietly at the feel of your slick, lube-soaked fingers as you tease him open enough to stick a vibrating curved butt plug inside him. His pants are then pulled up to leave just his now erect cock hanging out. A collar, leash, and cuffs are attached to him in short order when he gets down to his knees before you. He gazes up at you lovingly, a dopey smile already stretching his chapped lips. That smile only widens when he sees you attach the other end of the leash to a little hook under your desk. Oh, how you spoil him.

Setting the vibe to level 2, you let him shudder and moan beside you as you strip and sit before him with a Hitachi wand. Since it’s too hot, you’re not going to let him fuck you, but you’re going to get off by watching him suffer.

Jordan moans and bites his lip, asking you quietly to up the level. This isn’t powerful enough to make him sob and beg, after all. You tilt your head and smile, activating the electro-stim capacity of the plug which makes him jump and squirm immediately. He swears and hunches over, planting his head right between your feet as he shudders in pleasure.

“How’s that?” You ask with a grin but he’s non-verbal at this point. The estim is working his magic in his ass, making him dance and jerk with every spike and lull. He pants loudly, jaw slack and letting him drool onto the hardwood floor. His knees spread even more but he can’t go much further because of his jeans. You can tell he really wants to touch himself, to jerk off his bright red cock to relieve the pain, but he can’t do anything but struggle and squirm.

On one particularly strong surge, he yelps and squeezes his thighs together. Under his breath he keeps swearing, gritting his teeth and moaning and whimpering, turning onto his side and rolling onto his back so he can try and fuck the air. The bandages are secure enough that they don’t unravel, but the pain of his weight pressing against it just makes him feel so much warmer. Above him, he blearily feels something drip onto his face and opens his mouth instinctively. The moment it touches his tongue he realises it’s your slick and you’re absolutely dripping due to the wand’s head pressed against your clit.

He can now hear your loud groans as you cum hard, feel you slipping off the chair to fall onto his face and grind against his mouth. He doesn’t argue and slurps up everything. He’s so close that he actually orgasms from the feel of your pussy lips and slit on his mouth and the estim buzzing away in his ass.

His seed stains his sweat-soaked shirt and even your thigh. The very sight of his cum and how much he’s spurted all over himself makes you laugh. A soft moan under you does compel you to lift yourself to reveal his strained features. He’s biting his lip again as you push him up onto his ass while the plug still buzzes inside him. You threaten to leave it in but decide to take it out and give him a good shower instead. He jokes that you should’ve.


End file.
